ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Paradox (Jax 10)
Plot In a dark room a scientist and a general are looking at big metal portal. (Scientist): It is not safe at all. But if we can do it, it will be the discovery of a lifetime! (General): It better be, Paradox. (Paradox): Professor Paradox. Paradox activates the portall. Then the blue portal turns purple and a hand reaches out and grabs Paradox. (Paradox): Ahhhhhhhh Paradox is pulled into the portal and then the portal explodes! (General): What was that!?? Where where'd he go? Paradox? Jax is fighting 3 ninjas as Recon. (Recon): Alright, ninjas you came out of that portal, your going back in! (Ninja 1): Destroy. (Ninja 2): Destroy all life, destroy. Destroy. Conquer timeline. (Ninja 1): Destroy all life. Conquer timeli- Recon punches ninja 1 and kicks ninja 3. (Ninja 2): Destroy threat to Eon. (Recon): Yeah, yeah destroy destroy. Recon kicks Ninja 2 in the balls and then throws them all into the portals. Recon revirts back to human. (Jax): Well that was easy. (???): It is not over... yet. Jax turns to see Paradox. (Paradox): Hello there, Jax. Jax transforms into Corefreeze and freezes Paradox's body leaving his head un-frozen. (Corefreeze): How do you who I am? (Paradox): Ah yes, Corefreeze. (Corefreeze, charging an ice blast): TELL ME NOW! (Paradox): Very well then. First things first. I am time traveler I walk across time and space itself. And I have come to your timeline because I need to stop "It." (Corefreeze): And what is "It" exactly? (Paradox): Ask him yourself. A purple portal forms behind Icepick and Eon walks out. (Eon): Paradox! (Corefreeze): Who is that? (Paradox): Eon. For some reason he just so desperately has to kill me. (Eon): You know the exact reason I want to kill you! (Paradox): Oh yes, he wants my chrono-navigator. (Eon): And I intend to get it! (Corefreeze): Whoa, whoa, WHOA! Stop! I want know what is going on here. (Paradox): Us, fighting. Paradox pulls out a laser pistol and begins firing at Eon. (Eon): Arggghhhh! Your lasers can't save you, Timewalker! Corefreeze shoots a freeze beam at Eon who backflips away. (Eon): Fool. Eon fires a time sphere at Corefreeze who creates an Ice Shield and deflects it. (Corefreeze): Nice try! (Eon) I will destroy you! (Corefreeze): Yeah, good luck with that while I'm a- Corefreeze times out. (Jax): -Alien. Aw crap! (Eon): Ha! So easily they fall.] (Jax): Um, Prof? (Paradox): Well, your watch is recharged. (Jax): It is? Jax transforms. (Gi-Ant): Gi-Ant! Now you're gonna fall. Gi-Ant punches Eon into a nearby Toy Store. (Gi-Ant): Oops. I wanted to buy that. The Omnitrix starts beeping and it turns yellow. (Gi-Ant): What? (Paradox): Goodness I know more about your watch than you do it seems. It's in scan mode. It's going to scan Eon. (Gi-Ant): And why do I want that? (Paradox) To fight back of course! (Eon): Paradox! How long will you hide behind Jax Anderson. (Gi-Ant): Seriously! He knows me too! Eon transforms. (Diamondhead): Face me now! The Omnitrix scans blue again. (Paradox): Now, Jax! Gi-Ant transforms. (Eon (alien)): Eon! (Diamondhead): What! Eon (Alien) blasts Diamondhead with a purple beam teleporting him away. (Eon (alien)): I did it! (Paradox): Yes. (Eon (alien)): And I've got a new alien! (Paradox): Yes. Bye now see you in 20 years or 2 months. THE END Characters *Jax *Paradox Villains *Eon Aliens Used By Jax *Recon *Corefreeze (debut) *Gi-Ant *Eon (Alien) (debut) By Eon *Diamondhead Category:Episodes